The present invention concerns a regulable shock-absorption valve system for the dashpot in a motor vehicle. The system comprises two shock-absorption valves. Each consists of an electromagnetic bolt that operates in conjunction with at least one port and with a pressure- sensitive valve for the suction stage and compression stage. The shock-absorption valves are accommodated coaxial in an essentially cylindrical housing and can communicate through hydraulic-fluid channels.
A valve housing of this genus is described in German 4 216 987 A1. The coaxially accommodated valves for the suction and compression stages in the known system rest along with their bodies on a simple or complex component. The valves are mutually secured by nuts on the ends of the component the valves are mounted on. One of the nuts simultaneously secures the assembly to a support. The support rests in turn on the housing of one of the bolts. Any forces that occur inside the valve are accordingly transmitted to the housing.